Eric Stuart
Eric Stuart is an American voice actor, voice director, singer, and musician who worked on the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime by 4Kids Entertainment. Biography Eric Stuart, the son of a criminal attorney and a modern dancer, grew up in . He was born October 18, 1967. He formed his first band at age 14, inspired by his music teacher. He learned to play the guitar in eighth grade, and was writing and recording songs by the tenth grade. Before graduating high school, he had recorded over 40 original songs. After high school, Stuart worked as a production assistant and played shows in the New York City area. As his career continued, he and his band went on to open for such famous acts such as , , , , and . Pokémon roles Eric Stuart's most famous roles on Pokémon are that of and James. He played these until the end of season 8 in July 2006 when Pokémon USA took over the right to air the anime. His main roles were taken over by Bill Rogers and Billy Beach. Stock footage was used for seasons nine through eleven for the Pokémon he voiced, but those roles were eventually taken over as well. He is alleged to have announced Brock's surname to be Harrison in a July 2006 interview in K-Zone magazine. In a 2011 interview, Eric Stuart said his favorite Pokémon movie was Jirachi: Wish Maker because he was able to work on the production team. Anime Humans Major * (EP005-AG145, M01-M08, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles) * James (EP008 (ending)-AG145, M01-M08, Mewtwo Returns, Pokémon Chronicles) * Butch (EP057-AG132, Pokémon Chronicles) * (SS001) * Magikarp salesman (EP015-SS004) * Professor Sebastian Minor * Earl Dervish * Sheldon * Yosaku * Mr. Parker * Milton * Pierre * Marcello * Bogie (M06) * * Master Hamm * Mayor of Trovitopolis's SWAT team member * Pokémon Major * Ash's Metapod * Ash's Charmeleon (EP043-EP046) * Ash's Squirtle (EP012-AG190, M01-M02) * (EP259-EP273, AG008-AG138, M06-M08, Mewtwo Returns) * Brock's Ludicolo (AG105-AG124) * * Tracey's Scyther * May's Squirtle (AG133-AG144, M08) * Jessie's Ekans * Jessie's Lickitung * James's Weezing * (EP057) * Gary's Blastoise (EP269-DP045) * Zippo * * * Morrison's Beldum * Koga's Golbat (EP032) * Blaine's Magmar (EP058-EP059) * Bugsy's Scyther * Squirtle Squad * Team Wartortle Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Nero * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (EP032) * (Who's That Pokémon? segment in EP098) * Squirtletwo (The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin) Other * Dexter (EP050-EP271, AG134-AG145) Musical appearances * I Keep My Home in My Heart * Two Perfect Girls * Takeshi's Paradise (English version) * Double Trouble * The Christmas Song * Pokémon Christmas Bash * Team Rocket Forever (English version) * Please * We Will Meet Again Video games Pokémon Snap * * * * * * * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Puzzle League * * James * Butch * Ash's Squirtle * Tracey's Scyther * James's Weezing * Team Rocket's * Lt. Surge's * Lt. Surge's * Erika's Weepinbel * Koga's Venomoth * Koga's Voltorb * Sabrina's * Blaine's Magmar * Blaine's * Lorelei's * Squirtletwo Super Smash Bros. Melee * * * * Other non-Pokémon roles * ( and Kirby 3D) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Gourry Gabriev ( ) * Seto Kaiba, Bastion Misawa ( , ) * Dik Dik van Dik ( ) * Lucian, Grey ( ) * Ail, Toil, OX-11 ( ) * Yutaka Watari ( ) * Narrator ( ) * Furusawa, Lupin, Tochizawa, "Number One" ( ) * Dr. Z ( ) Music career Solo albums * Eric Stuart (1998) Eric Stuart Band albums * Curiosity (1996) * Picture Perfect World (1997) * Blue, Dressed in Black (2000) * Bombshellshocked (2003) * In The County of Kings (2007) * Empty Frame of Reference (2009) * Falls On Me (2011) * Lipstick & Barbed Wire (2013) * Character (2015) External links * Official website * Twitter * Eric Stuart Band Facebook page Stuart, Eric Stuart, Eric de:Eric Stuart it:Eric Stuart